Trials for Love
by Caao00
Summary: After Aizen's defeat and Ichigo regaining his soul reaper powers, Ichigo Kurosaki goes to live in the soul society to be with the women he loves. How will the story turn out, will his feelings be returned?
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a story about featuring Ichigo and soi feng. This will also be my first fan fiction, so i hope i get as much feed back as possible.**

 **Please leave reviews on my work, and tell me what i should fix.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

"Head Captain. "Said the messenger soul reaper that had just appeared in the head captain's office.

"Ichigo Kurosaki has requested a private meeting with you."

Captain Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, wondering what the substitute soul reaper could want. Still Head captain said "bring him here."

The Moment Head captain finished speaking the messenger vanished with a flash step, and headed towards the senkaimon, where Ichigo would be arriving at shortly. The messenger waited in front of the senkaimon gate for a few minutes and saw Ichigo stepping out, the moment the substitute soul reaper had stepped in the seireitei many captains had sensed his abundant spirit pressure. They all were surprised at the unexpected visit, and pondered why he had come to the soul society.

The messenger quickly told Ichigo that the request to meet the head captain had been approved, when he gave the news to the young man the messenger told the young orange haired boy to follow him to squad one's barracks. They quickly flashed stepped away at high speeds.

The Captains immediately felt that Ichigo was heading towards Captain Yamamoto's division, and in a split second most of them zoomed to intercept him before he went in. Six captains had arrived at squad one's barracks, When Ichigo reached the doors of the office he saw the captains speaking amongst each other. The young man quickly greeted them all with a smile on his face, but the gesture was not returned, as they were all in astonish to see that he was going to see the head captain as they depicted. A moment of silence arose in the group, but was quickly cut short when Captain Shinji Hirako asked "Ichigo, why have you come to the soul society to see Head captain Yamamoto?" all the captains present shook their heads in seeming unison, as to portray that they all wanted the answer to that question.

Ichigo quickly replied while bowing to the captains "I'm sorry, but I cannot answer that question at the moment."

Captain Shinji's expression quickly changed while looking at Ichigo with a glaring look as to tell him that he was not pleased with the answer received.

Even with being looked at like that did not faze ichigo as he slowly but calmly started to walk towards the big door in front of him. The Captains all moved aside like Ichigo was the front of a boat breaking the water. The young substitute soul reaper placed both hands slowly on the doors while pushing ever so slightly, as the door opened the contents of the room were reviled. With one look Ichigo spotted the Head Captain sitting at his desk, as Ichigo looked at him the Head captain gave a small gesture to show the substitute soul reaper to enter the room. At the same time he waved at the other captains telling them that this would be a meeting between the two of them only.

Ichigo slowly walked towards the Head captain thinking to himself 'I have to convince him to accept what I have to say.' With sweat starting to form on the side of his face he took a deep breath and waited to be told he could take a seat on the chair across from the Captains desk.

Captain Yamamoto spoke with a calm tone telling the young man "Take a seat if you may."

Ichigo trying to look composed took a seat saying "thank you!" accidently saying it with a high tone of voice. Immediately after that small accident ichigo put both hands over his mouth while thinking to himself 'well that wasn't how I wanted things to start out.'

Captain Yamamoto broke the silence that fell into the room after the young man's mishap "What have you come to talk to me for, and why not let the other captains in on the conversation?"

Ichigo slowly took the hands from his mouth, and replied "There is some important information to tell you…" as ichigo's words started to get softer in tone as he went on "and some request I want to ask of you."

Captain Yamamoto raised an eyebrow while asking "what information do you need to tell me that only I can hear? And what are these request you speak of?" as he slowly put down the raised eyebrow.

The young soul reaper was getting ready to reply, but suddenly stopped right before the words could come out of his mouth. He thought to himself 'what should I tell him first? , what would be the best way to portray everything?' when a worried look started to from on his face.

As the captain was assessing the situation he decided to say "speak your mind boy."

Ichigo started to gain his composure, and said "Ok, then if you don't mind my saying I would like to start the meeting by stating my request." With a slight pause before speaking his next sentence "I know most people would state the information they have first, but you'll understand once I finish sating everything." Ichigo felt confident about what he had just said and looked directly at the head captain waiting for a response to come.

The captain then replied "As you wish."

Ichigo then started to open his mouth to start talking "I have done many things for the soul society, is this correct?"

The captain then looked at him responding "That is correct, why do you ask?"

The substitute soul reaper had a smile when he heard those words, but shortly shook the feeling and went back to normal. "With that said, I would like to ask three things of you Head captain." Imidetly after he started to say "My first request would be for…" a brief stop came over the voice but quickly returned "I would like to become a real soul reaper, and live in the seireitei."

The head captain was surprised to hear this and lost a small amount of his composure when he was about to speak, to reply at the request his voice almost trembled "Why do you want to become one all of the sudden?"

The substitute soul reaper stopped for a sec, but then spoke "that will all be answered in time."

Soon after his reply he continued "My second request I ask directly pertains to you Head captain." The captain replied "and what would that be?"

Ichigo soon said "I would like for you to train me, to better use my Bankai, and to learn Kido."

The head captain had a blank expression on his face and saying "I have not personally taught someone in one thousand years, what makes you think you're worthy?" he replied with his tone of voice becoming a little higher than usual.

The young man than said "everything will become clear at the end of this meeting, and at that time you can decide if I'm worthy." After that he quickly went on "My final request is that if the last two are accepted, I wish for you to offer your vote for me to become a captain of the 13 gotei."

Captain Yamamoto soon replied "These request of yours are no small ones, what makes you want to do all this?" opening his eyes ever so slightly.

Ichigo then replied his question with a question "Captain have you ever been in love?"

The head Captain said "What does this have to do with anything?"

The substitute soul reaper told him "That's the reason I've asked all this from you." The captain asked "Are you telling me you have fallen in love with a soul reaper?" Ichigo then decided to answer his question "That's correct Head captain."

Yamamoto was very surprised from his reply "Well since you answered my question, I'll answer yours." "Ichigo kurosaki I have been in love with someone, but that was many years ago and long since passed, May I ask you who you fell in love with?"

The young soul reaper stopped and thought for a little "Will my answer to that question stay between us?" The captain replied "I will not tell anyone without your consent."

Ichigo looked at him and took a deep breath "The person I fell in love with …" a small stop in his sentence, with a blush coming over him. Ichigo mustered all his courage and got ready to say the name "I ..I fell in love with Captain…Soi feng." Relived to have finished saying something so embarrassing.

Head captain almost fell off his chair when he heard this from the orange haired soul reaper. Immediately he tried to get his composure back, "Even if that may be, why does this make you need to become my disciple and a captain?" still baffled by what he just heard.

The substitute soul reaper replied "The women I have fallen in love with is powerful, and has different standards." "And that's why I need to become stronger, and be on the same level as her." He said with a determined look.

The head captain started nodding his head in agreement "It is true what you say about her, and I will take all this into consideration, but I will need some time to think everything over." He looked at the substitute and kept talking "I will give you an answer to all your request in 2 weeks' time. Until then head back to the world of the living and wait."

Ichigo shook his head back at him "I will do just that." Soon after that was all said Captain Yamamoto dismissed him, and Ichigo slowly walked out of the office and flash stepped towards the senkaimon.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, leave any comments about what you have read.**

 **I will try and post a new chapter weekly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to give you guys another chapter, so i decided to work on witting hard.**

 **I hope you enjoy, but i you don't, please leave any reason why you disliked it. This will greatly help me to improve so that everyone likes what I'm writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, or the characters**

 **Chapter 2: Waiting time**

'It has been a full day since I went to the soul society and spoke with Head captain.' The young substitute soul reaper thought as he laid on his bed inside his human body. He has been laying in the same spot since his return, and didn't want to move an inch until he heard back about his request.

While he was lost in his thoughts his father opened the door yelling "Goood moorning Ichiigo" and at the same time was flying towards his son trying to surprise attack him as he always did.

Ichigo dodged the attack and muttered "I'm not in the mood for this today…" the young man's dad punched his son and said "what's with that sad attitude?" but was shortly sent flying for the actions he just took. His dad quickly recovered and put a serious look his face "what's wrong my soon you seem out of it today." Putting a worried look on his face right after saying that.

His son replied "it's nothing to worry about, and anyways it's not your business." He soon heard a reply "You're still my son, and I would like to know what troubles you." The young man then said "if everything works out I'll tell you in 2 weeks' time."

The father slowly nodded his head as to show his son he agreed to those terms, soon after this notion he said "Well anyways get up, and come down stairs for breakfast."

The door to Ichigo's room closed when his father left, and soon he stared at the ceiling in deep thought 'I guess I should act normal until I get my answer, no reason to make everyone else worry.' After finishing his thought he stood up and got ready to go down stairs. When he made it down he saw his sister Yuzu had finished making breakfast for everyone, and Karin had been sitting down at the table getting ready to eat. He asked both of the sisters where their dad was, because Ichigo could not find him anywhere in sight. One of the sisters soon replied "He said he was going out for a while." The older brother looked at them both and started to think 'Where did that old man go, he was the one who told me to come down to eat.'

Issshin's location

At that same moment Isshin Kurosaki had arrived at Kisuke Urahara's shop, He was immediately greeted by the owner. Isshin said "if I didn't know better it seemed like you knew I was coming." Kisuke put on a grin when he heard that, and said "You give me too much credit!" with his voice raised. Still speaking "so what brings you to my shop this lovely morning?"

Isshin put a serious face on, and asked "Do you know what my son has done recently? When I walked into his room today he seemed out of it." He looked a Kisuke waiting for a reply to come.

The blond haired man soon responded "All I know is that Ichigo went to the soul society yesterday, but I do not know the reason for it." Both of them stayed silent for a moment until Kisuke spoke again "Didn't he tell you about this, and haven't you asked him what it's about?"

Isshin soon said "No, he never told me he went to the soul society, but he told me that he would give me the answer to what's bothering him in 2 weeks. I'll wait until then to find out the reason." After saying this he said his good bye and started on his way home.

Isshin's location end

After Ichigo had finished eating his breakfast he started to think of ways to pass the time since school had been let out for summer break. All he came up with was to spend these next two weeks with his family and friends, because it might be his last time if everything goes how he wants. He asked both of the sisters if they wanted to go out and do something, his sisters both replied "This is the first time you've asked us to go out and do something." The brother then spoke with a higher tone of voice "do you want to do something or not?" They both shook their heads left and right telling him no.

Ichigo stood up and spoke out "well fine I'll go hang out with friends for the day." As we went upstairs to take a shower and get ready. When he was ready he decided to go and see orihime first, as he was walking towards his destination he want deep into thought 'I think I'm doing the right thing by following my heart, but I haven't thought how everyone is going to feel about this.' He then decided to go into his inner world and talk to zangetsu at the end of the day. The young man was surprised when he realized he made it to orihimes house, the young girl was surprised to see Ichigo come and get her to hang out. Orihime as still happy that the boy had come to her first, because she was secretly in love with the young man, but was too afraid to tell him.

The day went by quickly, but he was never really paying much attention to his friends since he just wanted to go home and speak with his zanpakto. When Ichigo made it home he went into his room, and took his soul reaper. He sat down with his sword on his lap, and started to meditate.

Soul Scape

Ichigo stood in a world of sky scrapers, Where two beings lived in, one zangetsu (his zanpakto), and the other his Inner hollow named Hichigo {I did not come up with this name, saw it being used in many post} Ichigo started talking "I'm pretty sure you guys know why I have come here today."

Hichigo quickly replied " **Of course we know, but if you ask me I don't really give a Fu**"** The young substitute soul reaper looked at him with an unpleased face, and then looked at Zangetsu which told him "Ichigo we will follow you anywhere, but if you want my advice, follow your heart. " The inner hollow looked at him with a smirk " **He's right you're the king after all, even if we don't like it"**

Ichigo looked at them both with a smile "Tank you both, I think your right I will follow my heart, and see where it leads me."

Soul society

Head captain Yamamoto had ordered a captains meeting, but didn't give the reason for it. Many of the Captains wanted to know the reason for this unexpected meeting, but all knew it would be explained soon enough. When everyone was assembled in the room Head captain tapped his cane on the floor to start the meeting.

"I have asked all of you to come here to talk about an important matter" with a slight pause so everyone could be ready "I would like to have your opinions on Ichigo kurosaki becoming a permanent soul reaper and living in the seireitei." After hearing the last couple words everyone was flustered.

Getting his composure back Captain of squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki said "I believe that Ichigo kurosaki is a trustworthy individual, but why all the sudden making him live in the soul society?"

Soi Feng also responded "I haven't really talked to him much, but I don't believe that he is worthy of becoming a full soul reaper."

Many other captains spoke, and after a little discussion Head Captain stomped his cane on the ground and spoke out "I think we should have a vote to see if he should be accepted."

The Captains accepted to those terms, but then Captain of squad 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya asked the Head captain "has the substitute soul reaper consented to his life being uprooted like this? If we accept his life will completely change."

The Head captain started to think to himself 'I can't tell them that he came to ask for this, because that would make more questions." Soon after finishing his thought he replied to the captain of squad 10 "I have already talked to him about it, and he accepted my offer."

The rest of the captains were surprised at what they had just heard, but decided to not ask any more questions because they thought that if the head captain asked he must have had a good reason. The vote to decide whether Ichigo would live in the soul society started, and almost all the captains were ok with Ichigo becoming one of them, just a couple completely denied it, and those were Byakuya and Soi Feng.

The Head captain then silenced everyone, and said "Ok now that we have agreed on that, we have to decide what squad he should be in."

The captain of squad ten quickly replied "The substitute soul reaper can become part of my squad." The head captain looked at everyone and decided to agree to that.

The captains meeting was finished quickly after that, when The head captain made it back to his office hi silently spoke to himself "Ichigo kurosaki your first request has been accepted, as for the other two I will make sure you are worthy before they are meet." Putting a small grin on his face after saying that.

World of the living

It was the last night of the two week waiting period that Ichigo was told he would get before hearing the answer. The young man laid on his bed, thinking to himself 'I have spent these last two weeks with my friends and family, now I just have to see if I will be saying good bye to them tomorrow.' After finishing his thought he decided to go to sleep because he might have a big trip the next day.

When morning came Ichigo was not sure how the message was going to be portrayed to his so he went on with his day like he normally would. As he was walking out of his room a hell butterfly came to his side, and delivered all the news. The young soul reaper Smiled when he heard the news that he would be picked up by his new captain in 2 hours, but was also confused on how he was going to tell everyone. Ichigo ran down stairs picked up the phone and called everyone to meet at Kisuke Uraharas shop, everyone was surprised to be getting a call from their friend so early in the morning but they all agreed to go. After calling his friends he also gathered his dad and two sister, and made them follow him to where he was going to tell everyone what he was about to do.

30 mins after everyone was notified they had all made it to Uraharas shop, Ichigo asked Kisuke to bring Yoruichi. As the shop owner went to do that Ichigo took everyone to one of the rooms in the shop and asked everyone to sit down as they wait for the last two members. Everyone had a worried look on their face, except for Isshin, he knew that his son was going to tell him something important. Not long after kisuke had brought the last participant Yoruichi and both took a seat.

Ichigo quickly started talking "2 weeks ago I went to the soul society to take care of some business, and have just received the a message back about what we talked about." Everyone had a different look some worried, and some just interested what the news was. He quickly kept talking "I am sorry I haven't said anything about this, but now that it is confirmed it has to be said." A small pause before continuing "I will no longer be living in the world of the living I..I have been asked to live in the soul society." Stuttering a little when saying those words. Everyone was in shock they couldn't respond, but Ichigo's dad spoke out "Well son, if that's what you want then do it." When his father said that a smile started to grow on the young man's face, but then one his sisters and orihime started crying because they did not want him to leave. Ichigo tried to stop them crying and also said "I will be able to visit sometime, I just won't live here anymore." This made his sister stop and ask "Is that true you'll still come visit us from time to time." The brother put a smile on and said "of course I will come visit."

Yoruichi then asked "Why are you going to live there anyways?" The young man quickly tried to come up with an answer without telling them the real reason, but Yoruichi caught on that he was taking way too long to answer. She asked Ichigo if they could talk in private, the young man said yes. The two went outside the shop so no one could hear and then asked a question "why don't you want to tell us why you're leaving."

Ichigo was reluctant to answer because he knew that Yoruichi used to be Soi Fengs master, but he also wanted to tell her because she was also something like a master to him. He then told her "If I tell you the reason for my leaving, it will have to stay between the two of us." The purple haired woman quickly nodded her head. The boy then took a deep breath and spoke "I am going to the soul society, because I found someone I have fallen in love there." The women's jaw dropped and started thinking to herself 'Who is it, do I know them' and then her thoughts became words "Ichigo, who is it?" the young man didn't want to say, but he was already this far so why not "uhhmmm, I..I fell in love with… Soi Feng." When the name was heard by Yoruichi she nearly fell down in shock, but then her face turned into a smile. This was because she was happy that her first pupil had finally found someone that likes her. She then asked "Does she know how you feel?" Ichigo quickly replied "no, and I don't want her to know until I'm worthy for her." This brought an even bigger smile to the woman's face because now she was hoping everything would work out for the young man. Yoruichi said "Well I give you my blessing, try and get her heart." Lightly slapping his back.

Everyone was waiting inside, when the two stepped back into the room. The Orihimi asked "When do you have to leave?"

Ichigo replied "In about an hour." The girl yelled out "that can't be!" Everyone was surprised by the sudden outburst.

The next hour went by in a flash, as they were talking. When the 2 hours had passed the captain of squad 10 walked up to the shop, and knocked on the door. Everyone inside heard it, and at that moment Ichigo said "I guess the time is up, come everyone lets go outside." When Ichigo answered the door he saw a young soul reaper with white hair, and a white haori. Ichigo bowed and asked if he was his new captain, the squad 10 captain replied "Yes, you will be joining squad 10 of the 13 gotei, and I will be you Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." With a small pause "you should say your good byes we have to go back soon." The orange haired boy respond "ok captain" he quickly turned around to hug everyone, ad told his dad "Give my body to Kon, just don't let him do anything dangerous." Everyone laughed.

As Ichigo was stepping into the gate Yoruichi yelled "Good luck on your quest." Saying it with a smile. At the same time the two soul reapers disappeared into the gate.

 **I will be posting ch3 in 3 days, so if you like the story so far please come read again.**

 **I would appreciate any types of comment, it lets me know how you feel, and what i need to change so everyone is happy.**

 **Spoiler: Next chapter will have a battle, who is it with? come read when i post to find out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all if you are still reading my story. I will try and make the story interesting and fun to read, hoping that you will read when a chapter comes out.**

 **Reviews on the story would be great, lets me know if you enjoy or dislike my story. This will let me figure out what to fix in the plot or the way i write.**

 **I hope you enjoy the 3 chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach, or any of it's characters**

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

Captain Hitsugaya was walking in front of Ichigo while in the precipice world "Ichigo kurosaki today I will introduce you to the whole squad, and you will be 3rd seat of the squad."

The young orange haired boy quickly replied "thank you for taking me in Toshiro."

The white haired captain responded with an angered tone "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, also you have to meet with the head captain after meeting the squad." Ichigo than asked "Do we really have to have honorifics? We are friends after all, so you can call me Ichigo, and I'll call you Toshiro." The captain looked back at the soul reaper "Who said we were friends?" Ichgo looks at his new found captain with glum face, and said "I liked to think of you as a friend."

The captain then looked forwards again, "well if you want to think of me as a friend then prove yourself." The young orange haired boy started to grow a smile and responded "I will Cap." When the captain heard those words he put on a small smile, but didn't let anyone see and thought to himself 'I'm sure we will become good friends Ichigo.' Putting a serious face again, a saying "We are almost there."

They both made it back to the seireitei, Captain Hitsugaya, told Ichigo "Before we go to squad 10 barracks Head captain wants to speak with you." The young orange haired both nodded and said "I will go speak with Head captain and then meet you in the barracks." The squad captain agreed to those terms and soon both of them separated, one going to squad 1 and the other to squad 10.

When Ichigo made it to squad 1 barracks he saw a woman in the shadows, and soon saw that they wore a haori. The young soul reaper was surprised that Soi Fon had come to see him, and started to think to himself 'Why is she here, did someone tell her?' he was quickly flustered when he heard her start speaking "I can't accept you becoming one of us ryoka." Ichigo was saddened when he heard that but quickly regained he composure to not show it.

The orange haired boy replied "I have a meeting with the head captain, if you would excuse me." Quickly trying to get away from this situation he opened the door to the office and walked in. He then saw Head captain Yamamoto sitting at his desk, and quickly bowed before entering. The head captain spotted Captain Soi Fon outside and a small grin appeared on his face, but the people present couldn't notice.

Captain Yamamoto spoke out "Soi Fon you can come in if you wish", Ichigo nearly tripping over himself after hearing those words. The captain of squad 2 quickly accepted the offer to be part of this meeting. The two soul reapers both stood before the head captain, as he started to speak "Ichigo Kurosaki you have now become a full fledge soul reaper of the gotei, as for the other 2 matters you will have to show your value to me." Soi Fon raised an eyebrow thinking 'What 2 matter is he speaking of.' And she quickly spoke out "Head captain I cannot accept a ryoka to be in the 13 gotei."

The Head captain hit his cane on the ground "Well then, Captain Soi Fon you shall test his worth." Both soul reapers present had a questioning look on their faces. Then the head captain spoke again "Ichigo Kurosaki you will fight Captain Soi Fon here to test your worth." The woman had a smile on her face when she replied "Head captain I think that's a wonderful idea, this should let him know his place."

The Head captain led both soul reapers to an open field and told them to get ready. You could see that Ichigo did not want to fight, but knew he had to.

When they were both in stances, the Head captain yelled "Begin." Soi Fon stepped forward little by little trying to see his reactions, and not long after disappeared from Ichigo's sight, he was surprised when he was elbowed in the stomach. The young Shinigami recovered as fast as possible, but was surprised when Soi Fon didn't attack, He asked her "Why didn't you attack me a second time?" The woman showed a smirk on her face "Do you think I need an opening to beat you. I am a master in hand to hand combat." The young man quickly replied "let's just get back to fighting." After saying this he had a more determined face on.

Soi Fon quickly used shunpo again, but this time Ichigo was able to block the punch with zangetsu's blade. After blocking the attack he quickly grinned and said "if you want to beat me you're going to have to release your zanpakuto" The woman had an angered expression "you think I need a zanpakuto to defeat you?" after finishing he sentence she heard "I can see your zanpakuto is screaming out, because she wants a fight as well." The woman grew even angrier after hearing that "You don't know what you're saying." after a couple more attempts at trying to hit him again he was unsuccessful, She then decided to draw her zanpakuto and said "maybe you are a little worthy after all."

That was the moment Ichigo heard her say "Sting all enemies to death suzumebachi" as he heard that her zanpakuto turned into a black and gold gauntlet with a small chain linked to a stinger like blade on the middle finger. Ichigo looked at her shikai transformation, and admired its appearance, what he hadn't noticed was that Soi Fon had used shunpo and she had stabbed him once with the gold stinger. When he felt needle like pain on his chest he looked down to see a butterfly mark forming, he knew that if he was struck there again he would die. That's when he decided to stop messing around, because he didn't want to die before he told her how he felt.

As she was getting ready to deliver the final blow she saw the young boy point the oversized blade at her. At that moment she also heard him mutter out the words "Bankai" when she realized this she took a defensive position as she saw black aura covering the boy's entire body. The black aura surrounding Ichigo exploded out wards making a gush a wind, this is what made Soi Fon realize no more holding back. She immediately started to be covered by a white aura, and then she yelled out "Shunko" which had the same effect as Ichigos aura another heave wind blew from her direction. They both looked at each other for a couple of seconds before they race towards each other. This huge battle went on for hours before they both dropped to the ground from exhaustion, each of them had blood running down all over their bodies, and were breathing heavily.

When Captain Yamamoto saw both of them drop to the ground he tapped his cane to the ground and spoke out "The match has been decided." A small pause which both of the competitors used to look up at him before he continued "Captain Soi Fon is the winner of this match." They both kept looking at the head captain speak again "I guess your wondering why the match wasn't a draw, well that's because Soi Fon never let of her Bankai."

The captain of squad 2 was about to say something, but Ichigo beat her to speaking "Head captain, I belive you are right, Soi Fon's bankai has great destructive force." When he had finished he sentence the woman replied "That's Captain Soi Fon to you boy." Ichigo got flustered when he remembered he didn't use the honorifics with her.

The petite Captain tried to get up, to head back to her barracks, but soon found out that she could not stand up, because she was too fatigued. Ichigo notice the woman trying to get up on the corner of his eye, and started to think of what to do in the situation. The young man then decided to take a risk and do something, which he knew she would be mad about.

He walked towards the woman who was unsuspecting what would soon occur. When she saw the orange haired boy standing next to her she spoke out in a loud tone "What do you want." Without talking the young man just acted, soon lifting the woman and holding her tightly to not let her fall. Soi Fon could not react at what was happening, but once everything had settled in she yelled at the young soul reaper "What the hell do you think you're doing? Put me down this instant." The orange haired boy looked at strait into her, and with a soothing tone spoke out "Please just let me do this kind gesture for you, I'll take you back to your room." Putting a smile right after saying this. Soi Fon turned the and softly replied "Fine, do whatever you want."

Ichigo laughed and said "I'll do just that Soi… I mean Captain Soi Fon." After saying this his gaze found its way to Head Captain "Head captain, I will be taking Captain soi Fon here to her room." Captain Yamamoto replied "Ok, but we still have some stuff to talk about. I'll schedule a meeting for some other day."

Ichigo nodded his head before he looked back at Soi Fon, and said "Are you ready?" The young woman looked at the boy, and replied "Fine, but this is the only time I'm letting you do this." Ichigo had a smile on his a face as he started to walk towards the second division barracks.

During the time the two where together there was nothing but silence, they didn't know what to do say or even think. In seemingly no time for Ichigo they had made it to her barracks, but on the other hand Soi Fon's experience felt like an eternity for her.

The young man silently walked into the barracks, and asked the woman "What room do you live in." Soi Fon quietly pointed in the directions where the man needed to go. When Ichigo got to the door it had been looked, so he waited for the woman to take out her keys. She unlocked the door to her office, Ichigo wondered where her bed was, but then he saw another door inside, he started walking towards it but the woman tried to get off and said softly "This is far enough I can go the rest of the way myself." The young man looked at her with an angered face, and told her "Stop being stubborn, let me take care of you." The woman was flustered at what she just heard, and could not respond back. The young man then proceeded to opening the second door to her room when he started to turn the nob he was thinking to himself 'How is her room going to look.' As he started to gently push the door open, he was surprised on how bland the room was. She didn't have any decorations, all that was in the room were the necessities.

Ichigo slowly walked to the futon, and placed Soi Fon down gently. The woman was relieved that it was over, and quickly told the boy to get out. Ichigo was kneeling next to Soi Fon with a smile on his face, he took his right hand and gently stroked her hair and said "Ok, but make sure you recover well, and make sure not to push yourself." Soi Fon quickly took the boys hand of her, and spoke "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't tell me what I can and can't do."

With a smile still on his face replied "Yeah, that's what I…" he stopped himself before he continued his sentence. The Woman had an angered face when she said "Why did you not finish your sentence, what where you going to say?" waiting for an answer, the boy didn't want to answer, but didn't want to lie. So he just said one thing "Someday I will tell you." This made the girl even angrier. She decided to let it go, and just said something simply like he did "I'll hold you to that."

The young orange haired boy grew an even bigger smile, "I hope you do, when I tell you it will be interesting." Soi Fon now wanted to know even more but pushed it to the back of her head. She then said "Well you should go now, it's late, and I don't think you've seen where you are going to stay."

Ichigo nodded his head as he was walking out Soi Fon heard him mutter something before he closed the door "I hope we see each other soon." Soi Fon blushed a bit when she heard him say that, but then she started thinking 'What did he mean by that, and why did my face turn red when he said that.' She thought 'I will have to see what he meant, and why I acted like that around him.

 **Thank you for reading, if you can leave a comment and follow the story.**

 **I will give you a new chapter a soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry that this chapter took me a while to post, had some computer problems.**

 **This chapter is a little shorter than my others, sorry for that.**

 **any ideas for the story, or about my writing would be apreciated if you left a comment about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, or any of the characters**

 **Ch4**

The orange haired soul reaper was on his way to squad 10 barracks where he had agreed to meet with his new captain. He was walking thinking about what had just happened with Soi Fon, and wished that that moment could have lasted forever. A thought popped into his mind 'the meeting with the head captain took a long time, I was supposed to see Toshiro after my meeting, is he still waiting for me?' Ichigo quickly started to pick up his pace he started running, but went to a shunpo soon after. The young man was speeding towards the barracks.

When the young man finally had the front door to the barracks in sight, he saw a small figure standing next to the gate. Not long after he was able to see that the figure was no other than Toshiro, the young man gulped when he saw that the captain had an angered face. When Ichigo stopped right in front of the white haired captain, he prepared himself to receive a speech.

He was surprised when he the captain spoke calmly and asked "Where have you been all this time, I can't believe a meeting took that long." The orange haired soul reaper replied back with his right hand scratching the back of his head "Yeah, the meeting dragged on. Some unexpected things happened." Toshiro looked at his new recruit, and said "I could tell, I felt huge spiritual pressures coming from you and captain of squad 2, and your clothes are all torn up." Ichigo looked down where he found many holes on his clothes, he let out a small amount of laughter, before he composed himself again. The orange haired soul reaper spoke out "I'm sorry I made you wait." The captain looked at him, and said "It's fine, but let's just show you around it's getting really late."

The white haired captain led Ichigo through the barracks showing him all the different areas, as they were taking the tour a couple of the squad members passed them. They immediately greeted the captain, and then Toshiro introduced them to the new member (Ichigo). The tour was coming to an end, the captain had shown the newbie all around his new home, before he spoke "Well, there is only one place left to take you." Ichigo looked at him with a questioning look the captain saw that he was wondering what it was and quickly spoke "You haven't seen your room." Ichigo face palmed himself as he thought 'I can't believe I forgot about my room.' Both of them walked down a corridor, and came to a door. The captain opened the door, and the orange haired boy was surprised how simplistic the room was. The captain spoke out while showing the boy around "You are allowed to decorate your room to your liking, but the soul society doesn't have as many things as the world of the living." With a small pause before continuing "but if you want to can order somethings to be brought over from the world of the living to make your move as smooth as possible." Ichigo nodded his head and replied "Thank you, I would like that."

When the captain had finished showing the room he said "Well you should get some rest, it's getting late, and you've had a long and exhausting day." Ichigo said "I agree, some rest would do me good." As the captain was walking out he spoke out again "I almost forgot, my room is 2 doors down." When the captain slowly walked away he heard Ichigo mutter something very quietly but he was able to hear it "Thank you for taking me in, and I hope we can become really good friends Toshiro." The captain grew a small smile when he heard those words.

Ichigo was now alone in the room, he closed the door, and walked towards his bed. He placed his zanpakto on the wall beside his bed, before laying down himself. The young soul reaper started to think out loud to himself "At least this new life won't be boring." And soon after saying his thoughts the boy fell asleep.

The young soul reaper woke up, and lay still for a moment, before he got up from the bed to look around the room in closer detail. He saw a dresser on one side of the room and decided to see what was in it. He was surprised to find that it was full of shihakusho. Ichigo thought it would be a good idea to change his clothes since the pair he was wearing were torn up. Once he finished changing he decided to pick up his zanpakto, and go to the captains' office.

When Ichigo made it to the Captains office, he knocked on the door and quickly heard a voice "Come in." as he opened the door, he saw Rangiku sleeping on the sofa. He decided not to ask, and quickly asked "Captain, is there something for me to do today?" Toshiro replied "No, I was going to give you a free day today, to make you comfortable." With a small stop before continuing "But you know, you should wake up earlier than you did, our squad is known for its hard work." Ichigo slowly pointed at the lieutenant laying on the sofa and said "What about her." The captain put his hand on his face and said "She's a lost cause." The orange haired soul reaper than lightly muttered out "I guess you're right, every time I've seen her she always looked like she was slacking." The young captain couldn't help but let out a small amount of laughter.

Ichigo left after being dismissed, when the orange haired soul reaper was alone in the hall way, he started to think of ways to pass the free time received. He finally decided to go talk to Rukia and Renji, on his way to the squad 6 barracks to meet Renji he came across many friends that he had made while he was a substitute soul reaper. He was praying that he wouldn't run into anyone from squad 11 because he didn't really feel like fighting.

When he finally made it to the squad 6 barracks he searched for Renji, when they both came eye to eye Ichigo could tell that the lieutenant of squad 6 was surprised to see him. They both talked for a while, before Ichigo asked if he wanted to come with him to go and see Rukia. The lieutenant replied "I wish I could but I have many duties as the lieutenant of this squad." Ichigo understood, and quickly left to see Rukia.

The something happened when he went to see her, she was happy to see Ichigo, but couldn't leave the squad because of her workload. Rukia tried to give Ichigo some ideas of what to do, but the orange haired soul reaper said that he could figure something out.

Ichigo was wondering around the seireitei, and after walking for a couple of hours he found a spot in the forest that he thought was really soothing for some reason. He took his blade and set it next to a tree as he laid down on the grass. He suddenly fell sound asleep in the open forest.

What the orange haired soul reaper didn't know about was that someone was watching him from one of the tree branches. This person was no other than Soi Fon, she had been following the boy around all day, and she was not pleased about anything that he was doing. She started thinking to herself 'How can this man be so strong, but he just slacks off all day, and now he is just sleeping in the middle of the day. Soi Fon decided it would be best if she casually walked up to the laying down soul reaper, and gave him a good talking to without hinting him that she had been tailing him all this time.

Ichigo was suddenly woken up when he was kicked, it wasn't a hard kick, but it was enough to convey a message. He didn't know who had just kicked him, so he stood up about to yell when he meet Soi Fon's eyes. Not a single word came from Ichigo's mouth which confused the squad 2 captain, she wondered why Ichigo didn't get mad about being woken up in that manner. She pushed the thought to the back of her head as she proceeded to speak "Kurosaki, why did I find you sleeping the day away?" Ichigo looked at her before responding "Hello Soi Fon, I don't have any work today, and no one is available today, so I decided to find peace." The captain of squad 2 didn't even notice that the orange haired soul reaper hadn't used honorifics for her. Ichgo continued to talk "Why are you here Soi Fon, Don't you have work to do?" The captain lost all train of thought when asked this question, and couldn't find anything to say. Ichigo noticed that she looked worried, so he just talked "Well if you don't have anything to do today, how about I give you some company for the day." Soi Fon didn't know how to respond to this, in reality she knew that she had tons of paper work, but she just piled it all on her lieutenant.

Soi Fon started to calm herself down, so she could start thinking again, after some thought she decided to speak out loud "Fine, what do you have in mind." Saying that with a harsh tone. Ichigo looked at her with a smile, well if you want we could walk around the forest for a while, or we could just sit here and talk. She decided to stay and talk, because she thought that it would be the best way to get information. The two of them sat down with their backs against trees, the soon started to talk, and as the time went by, she was surprised how easy it was to talk to him, and how good it felt. Ichigo felt the same way, he didn't think that the conversation would be like this considering her personality. The young man liked this side of her, and wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. They were both surprised when they looked up at the sky to see that it had turned to night.

Soi Fon said "I think that I should be heading back to my squad." When she said that Ichigo was saddened by her words, and accidently said something "I really enjoyed the time we spent together, do you think we could do it again sometime?" The woman was surprised when she heard him say that, but she quickly replied as instinct "Yeah, I would like that too…" she cut herself short not knowing what she was about to say next. Ichigo smiled when he heard her say that, and said "How about we meet up here, early in the morning tomorrow, to talk some more." She looked at Ichigo with a questioning look and replied "What time in the morning, I like to be exact." The young man was shocked that she even agreed to meet with him, and without thinking he said "How about 6:00 A.M.?" Soi fon looked at him, and nodded her head. Ichigo smiled, before saying one last thing "I'll see you tomorrow Soi Fon. Hope you have sweet dreams." Soi Fon couldn't help but blush a bit from those last words he said, but turned her head to not show. They both went their separate ways as the moonlight shined on them.

 **Thank you for reading the fourth chapter of my story.**

 **any comments are aprecieted**

 **hope you guys are enjoying my content so far, and hope to make many more chapters**

 **Ill try to upload more chapters this week.**


End file.
